ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mrmichaelt
Welcome a Board! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. A few tips for this wiki: *Please remember to sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *Please read the Community Portal (Updated Feb, 06 2009) to know what is expected. *Before making a new page use the search bar, or topic on the front page of the wiki and search for it, in case its already made. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Devilmanozzy Extreme Ghostbusters Website Back when XGB was airing, they had an official website and I spent a long time finding any info on it. I managed to find the archived website with most stuff intact including journals from Spengler's Spirit Guide and blurbs on entities from the show. I was wondering if this site's info was ever used for the wiki. http://web.archive.org/web/20000226023247/www.spe.sony.com/tv/kids/xgb/ghosts/home.htm For one, they even gave an official name/acronym for the Bermuda Triangle ghost. Anyway, thought I'd share it since it seems like some of the stuff can be useful for the wiki. Mrmichaelt 08:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I thought those pages didn't get archived. Yes they are canon, and should be mined for info on the wiki. Specially the names of the ghosts/paranormal. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Sigh, read about the "FIRE DEMON". I guess they are either refering to Surt or Fenris? Either way, its a bad name by all accounts, and the episode used these names. What do you think? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I think 'awkward' data like that should be relegated to Trivia or something like "On the official website and episode, Fenris is referred to as the Fire Demon" Mrmichaelt 01:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:17, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Articles that need Images Question I couldn't find the answer to this in the community page, but after I add images to a page with the category Article that Needs Images, do I then delete the Category and go to the Page that lists all the Articles and delete the page name. For instance, today I added image(s) for Yuck , Smelly Grungy , Giant Mass Ghost , Train Station Haunter , and Walter Peck Animated . Would I go to the Articles that need Images page and delete this entries from the list or is that you do as an Admin? Mrmichaelt 08:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :That is this tag . It is often put at the top of the page. Usually above the infobox. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:15, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed you were changing the gallery thumbnails from 200 to 125. Is it now '125'? I was just going by the instructions on the Community page on 'How to Add Images.' Sorry for the hassle, I can go back and edit the pages I added galleries to if it's '125' now. Mrmichaelt 01:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the catch. Yeah a month ago Wikia (host of this wiki) decided to change the format of the articles on me, and in so many words images had to be sized down to reflect it. I had addressed in in the news section on the front page a month ago, but forgot to add that to the community page. All fixed now. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I am suggesting you apply to become a admin While it is very true that you haven't been here as long as others, it is however true you have big ideas for fixing up categories and in some regards the Paranormal Database. I have overseen your edits the last month, and I feel you can with a bit of help, use a basic Administrator "Sysop" for your needs well, and respect others and edits while doing so. So please read Mod Startup Kit and if you like the position, then apply here under "Nominations". Note, the main reason for this setting in your regard, is to delete articles after they are "moved". While the Mod Startup kit talks basically about dealing with other users, you may elect to not use that part of your powers if you don't want to. But I do want to ensure fellow editors that they edits will always be treated with respect. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Issues I am really having issues loading anything to do with wikia in Firefox. I however got Google Chrome to work, tho I really dislike google chrome. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Now, on Chrome, images won't load or on entries with multiple ones, some or none load. On Firefox, there is no image loading problem for me.Mrmichaelt 04:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Go here, I don't have answers either, nor do the other wiki editors. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Dealing with the The tag will now only be on the front page. Wikia staff don't think having the tag on all the pages does the wiki any favors. So I last night started the long process of removing it from pages. So don't add it for now on. Also if you see it on a article your editing, remove it. This isn't fun. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I was wondering what you were up to near midnight. Uhhh....10-4. I'll keep a note on both terms. Mrmichaelt 23:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Protect/Lock pages I'm starting to get somewhat annoyed with the constant moving of the Sloars page to Slors, changing of spelling throughout the article and disregard of. Is there any chance we can Protect/Lock the article? Mrmichaelt 22:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I went ahead and protected the Sloars (Type of Creatures) article for a month. The spelling of sloar I guess is a hot issue once more. They need to address these matters on the talk page instead of moving the article. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the assist. I have to go and re-read the GB Wiki's policy with locking pages. Yeah, I left a note on the member's talk page about referring to Talk Pages, first. Depending on what happens in the future, the Paranormal Database may be another candidate when it is finished completely. Mrmichaelt 23:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Happy New Year! Thriller 20:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Minor Issue In Grease and Killjoys you noted a interview. I found the site with the interview was gone, but GBFans noted it, so I threw up a reference to GBFans respective pages on the episodes. I didn't talk about using references but please look at Grease and how to do it. I really need to add this to the Community Portal. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :My apologies for that. I knew I shouldn't have updated that late since I forgot to add the link. So references are exclusively for external links, I take it. Thanks for the fyi. Mrmichaelt 00:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Question about Noname tag I just set up a page that required the Noname tag and I noticed the ribbon is black, thus covering up the text explaining what the tag is in the first place. Know why this happened? Mrmichaelt 02:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :What articles show this as a problem? Because I can't reproduce the issue. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Very strange. I only have this problem when I'm using Google Chrome. It's fine when I look at the pages on Mozilla Firefox. Mrmichaelt 02:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Fixed it. The same issue happened to the other Templates last month. the bgcolor was set for black. Oddly it was not showing up on Firefox tho. Strange. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks. But yeah, really weird. Do you think it some edit across all of Wikia that messed up the setting? Mrmichaelt 02:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well usually Firefox and Google Chrome work pretty much the same. Now if you use IE....Your own your own then. Infact my laptop was attacked via IE, and I now can't use the browser, which is fine with me, as they are outdated and half of the flash stuff wont work right with IE. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ISBN's Comic Book template now has a ISBN field. Take a look at IDW Publishing Comics- Haunted Holidays TPB at the bottom of the infobox. Anyways I hope the new feature will help the print items. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Cool! Mrmichaelt 02:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Some Interesting addons/changes I am seeing into updating the whole "canon" thing. I have began moving and adding new pages for this section. I am looking towards wikis based on transformers and star wars for this new direction. The underbelly of Ghostbusters Wiki was never focused on during my time here, so now that I'm thinking about it, I'll get it looking more developed to fit with content here. One new page to look at... Ghostbusters Wiki:Canon Family Tree. It is only started, and it is sort of my pet project as of late. I plan on including comics/novels/and toys. What do you think so far, and suggestions? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Cool. Looks like a great start. The only thing that screams at me is Slimer!. The only reason is right now, I've begun working on another side project since I've 'finished' my Tobin excel file for now, a Timeline excel. So right now, I toward the end of RGB and looking at Slimer!, I thought about it; its place in the timeline and is it all canon (like most fans have). I figured most of the Slimer! episodes, if canon, would take place between the last RGB episode (before the post GBII era) and Ghoststers II. Like it sort of entails, what is Slimer up to while the Ghostbusters are out of business and Slimer! shows this, from his POV, hence more 'Looney Tunes-ish.' And one of the neat things is, "Cash or Slime" establishes not only Chilly Cooper's birthday but states the year as 1988. Plus, the show established Sleaze and Dweeb. So on the family tree, I'd put Slimer! on the solid line between RGB and EGB, in my opinion. Mrmichaelt 07:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I have no plan yet, but I would like to do a better job stateing at what degree a media item is and isn't canon in respect to other items. Real Ghostbusters does try to tie itself to Ghostbusters II which gives it a semi-canon connection. Slimer cartoon is in a similar boat on this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Idea, the color tone of lighter to dark, which suggests importance. Maybe it would work. Second idea is to make the lines different colors to show degree. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I like the second idea more i.e. Slimer! only had ties to RGB so it'd be its own unique color. But, I have to go check out Transformers wikia to see an example. Mrmichaelt 08:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, so this is sorta the endgoal for you: Transformers Continuities Mrmichaelt 08:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Actually no wiki did this Family Tree thing (well online type anyways). But I see them in books and things when explaining canon stuff, so I grabbed a normal wiki script on wikipedia for family trees, and am building it myself. I meant earlyer, that other pages will be grouped together and I am planning on redueing the Ghostbusters Wiki:Community Portal. For a example of that.... look at these two wikis: Bleach wiki Community Portal, Transformers Wiki Community Portal (not the Wikia one). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::BTW, I didn't know Transformers Wiki(a) had one up sort of. I'll be looking at that as reference for sure! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Franchise Wiki This is still in the development phase, but check out the new wiki I'm working on, on the side. Franchise Wiki is a wiki talking about canon and developing and understanding universes and such things. I'm sort of looking for help from users that have worked with such issues before. Seeing as your background is about DC universe type issues, maybe you'd dig the wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Neat idea. I'm going to be busy the next week or so because All-Star Superman is releasing on DVD/Blu-Ray so I have to do a substantial update to my website. So maybe next month, I can help out. And until then if you want to pick my brain about it here, I'm up to that. But keep in mind, it's the DC animated (multi)universe that I'm primarily versed in. Mrmichaelt 04:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Future Projects Been brainstorming future mini-projects for the near future and wanted to ask you somethings: 1) Because of my ongoing requirement to reload the wiki to get things to load, I can't quite get to the point where I can lock a thread. Could you lock the forum thread I made for the Tom Waltz interview. I sent him the Q's last night but but the love of all things holy, I was unable to get the drop down menu to appear so I could lock the thread. 2A) When we do get the answers back and everything's done and a new article for the interview is made, is it possible to give it some special designation like "Article of the Month"? 2B) Should we create a new Category for this new article, i.e. "Interview"? 3) Are there plans to create new Badges, specifically for Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime? Mrmichaelt 06:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :1. Done. :2. Well the plan was (plans are always subject to debate) to put up a banner on the main page which will have a picture of Tom and a character from the video game with text explaining that we have a interview up. The category for the article I guess can be interviews. Not sure. I didn't categorize the two over at Filmation Ghostbusters. :3. It depends more on the content of the game and how many new ghosts there really are. It is clear that there are a number of people that will be looking at this game with a degree of importance (maybe even as canon or possible canon) so as the date gets closer hopefully more gameplay will be shown online. I feel we should wait til the game is atleast about to be released first. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::1. Thanks! ::2. That works. I only asked because I figured every article should have a category but since I asked about both Sanctum of Slime and Infestation, there would be related categories added to it, too. ::3. Agreed. It's going to be a interesting river to cross when the time comes. Mrmichaelt 07:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I see you edited it. I see you've edited some of my previous work on The Real Ghostbusters episode Knock Knock. Not that I'm complaining but you could have inform your were going to change it. I would have helped you know. But you version is much better. But thank you anyway. :It's no problem at all and thanks. Mrmichaelt 05:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Been taking a vacation and I have another 4 days to go. I have been on here tho, checking edits and such. Anyways, I'll be back in 4. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I hope the vacation's been great so far. We only had one major vandalizing event during your time off. Been making great progress on the timeline project; Movie Canon is done and I'm about 2/3 complete on the Animated Canon one. Mrmichaelt 06:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Tom Waltz Interview I received the interview answers from Tom Waltz. I've got all the formatting ready to post the interview, all I need is your go ahead. I wasn't sure if you wanted to make a banner for it first or not. Let me know, asap. Thanks! Mrmichaelt 02:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead and start it up. I'll have a banner shortly. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. Interview with Tom Waltz. I also locked the article since it doesn't require edits by regular members. Mrmichaelt 03:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Next issue, banner. I did this so far. Need fix ups suggestions. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Looks good to me. Really great work in a short amount of time! Mrmichaelt 04:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Had second thoughts after making and uploading the banner, but I am happy with it also. I went ahead and added it to the interview at the top, and moved your credit to the introduction paragraph. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:38, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Also I'm still reading through the interview itself, Not sure yet how I feel about his answers, but its a good read. Good Questions! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:40, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, I'm pretty proud of it. Which answers in particular caught your eye? And he's up for doing another round of questions if we still have follow up questions or more questions about the story after we play through the game. Mrmichaelt 09:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I am now not sure what to say to Tom. I know its not his fault for this fallout, he did a great job with the story, as you did with the questions. I would like a second interview with Tom if its not about the game. He has done great work with the comics, and now that this has happened (I'm sure he knew nothing of the reuse of ghost designs or the lack of Online CO-OP), so for his benefit and because he deserves better for what he has done a second interview would be good. But can you ask him for a pic, we want a different one the second time around. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I'll send him an email about prep for second interview and an image. Should get a reply at the start of the week. Mrmichaelt 04:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Agenda Policy (Important Read) Agenda Policy is a very Important Policy that addresses who we as a wiki are, and who we are not. I want all current administrators to read it over, and to sign it. (do this: "*~~~") I am doing this in light of my recent events and to show fellow fans that indeed we are a open and friendly place. It may seem a bit over the top, but I see reasons for it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion: Policies on Home Page For all the policy pages (Article Editing, Discussion, Speculation, Agenda), I think we need to give them a column on the home page. Right now, where the "Ghostbusters Wiki Social System" is on the upper right side of the page would be a good place, imo. It'll be the first thing users see, and therefore users won't have any excuse for violating the rules blatantly like they have been doing the past week up to today. When I saw the latest two (the video one you deleted and the Uniform one I deleted, the image of the Containment Unit blowing up in the first movie came to mind. Mrmichaelt 07:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I like the idea to a degree, and yes thats a good place to it. But the Policies themselves still need work. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sanctum of Slime Script! Dude, I feel like I got the last Golden Ticket for Wonka's factory but Mr. Tom Waltz got the go ahead from Atari and I know have a 3rd draft of the Ghostbusters: Sanctum of the Slime script in my possession. What do you think, should I hold onto it until July to post it here or make an exception and post it now? Mrmichaelt 01:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I at this point have no clue. Why did he give it out? There are still legal things I'm sure tied to it, so.... Also how much is different/new in it from what is in the game? I'd almost say, we include it with the second interview. But that is just my first thoughts. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I asked him. I figured it was a 50/50 shot. Atari said it was fine to release it so, we're not getting sued or anything asked to take it down. I'm on page 5 of 38 and this draft has some things that were left out in what we see in the game and that clears up some confusion and a couple lingering questions. Mrmichaelt 02:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Now off-hand I'd say if we do have permission, we are given the right to at least post what wasn't covered in the game itself. I'm still however, not sure if posting the whole thing would be ok. If we did, I'd for sure protect it (Hot stuff indeed). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's definitely a tricky subject. I always thought a wiki as a reference for sources not the origin point of them. See I wish we also had the ability to put in spoiler tags like with in forums, too. I mean if anything, it's going to help me with the second interview and adding/editing SOS articles in the future, in the least. Or, alternatively, once checking with Waltz, I could instead hand off the script to a GB website such as Spook Central since Paul already has his collection of scripts from the movies, animated series, and TVG.Mrmichaelt 02:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Maybe Chad at ghostbusters.net would want it. He is planning on relaunching his site in April Link to promo. I have been in talks with Chad, and he has always been a neutral place for all Ghostbusters Fans (unlike other sites) and I'll inform him of this. I didn't know anymore about Paul and his site. Me and him, and pretty much I feel he is nothing more than part of the GBFan thing at this point. But hey its your call. Check this out announced that the comics is going monthly. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Paul has been helping me with the list of entities and recommended me to someone that is also trying to obtain the list. Plus, he added a link for the Waltz interview on his SoS page. So I consider him a great person. I'm unaware of the the GBFan thing you're referencing, though. But, I'll email Waltz and ask him if its kosher if I can give the script to Chad and Paul. ::::::Yeah, it's freakin' awesome! I'm glad they went with Dapper Dan. The only other person I'd want for an ongoing would be Tristan Jones. It is a good day. Mrmichaelt 03:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to talk Your theories about the ghost being the Ghostmaster's minion are pretty strong. Come to think of it, the Ghostmaster may have had a hand in some of the Ghostbusters' previous missions. After all, he was originally going to be the main antagonist to make it consistent with most shows back then as they didn't really have a specific recurring nemesis(and if they continued with that concept, they probably would've planned for a third episode where he escaped the Containment Unit). I am aware that Samhain, the Boogieman, and even Stay Puft appeared more often than the Ghostmaster, but the main thing was that the boys in gray never had a specific archenemy, and in a way, the Ghostmaster was one of those ghosts that were pretty close in fitting that category. And why else would he be called the Ghostmaster? He is the master of ghosts! I also have to say you are pretty good with theories and the timeline. No way I could've done such a thing by myself. It would be hard to pay attention to every little time-related detail. SonofSamhain 05:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :That would have been interesting if the staff set up Ghostmaster's existence/hand in things before his first appearance but I like the theory, overall. A bit of a nitpick on my part, but I never got why he remained in the Containment Unit. I figured he'd recharge his power in there and well, blow up the ECU, and escape. :As for the multi-limbed ghost, it's a toss up. I mean, I got my theory that hinges on a lot of speculation and implication, but your suggestion it gets its own page has its merit, too, since it makes a 'cameo' in the Extreme Ghostbusters credits. To be honest, I might have been more on edge that day and a little more defensive than usual. Working with others on a wiki is still a new thing for me. :And thanks about the timeline. I was rather surprised and humbled when Devilmanozzy suggested it be added because its a rather divisive issue with fans. I've made them before and working on two currently for other animated series and I'm not sure how I got the idea to research those little hints and details like full moons and holidays but I'm glad I did. But trust me, it takes a lot of time (even years) and stubbornness. Trust me, I wanted to quit many times on the timelines and I even quit on my version of the Spirit Guide twice. It took me essentially 12 years to finish that file. Ha ha, I'm even close to convincing myself to write up an all-inclusive Classification System. Mrmichaelt 06:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I am not discouraging you, but I am not really sure an all-inclusive class system will work, as the movie and cartoon stuff are again different. MOVIE CLASSIFICATIONS: *Class 1- Non-senitent vaporous manifestation *Class 2- Incomplete manifestation(e.g., floating sheets, crawling hands) *Class 3- Unidentified spirit of a deceased person, or the spirit of a deceased person unaware of the current time. *Class 4- Identified spirit of a deceased person, or the spirit of a deceased person that is aware of the current time. *Class 5- A malevolent but relatively harmless specter that is vaguely humanoid in appearance and/or behaviour. *Class 6- Animal spirits *Class 7- Highest class level, godlike entity with immense power ANIMATED CLASSIFICATIONS: *Class 1- The weakest entities *Class 2- Harmless entities *Class 3- Malevolent, but still harmless *Class 4- Same as Class 3 *Class 5- Same as movie version *Class 6- A being of unlimited power, but still weak enough to be captured. *Class 7- Similar to position in movie classification, except it is possible to trap Class 7 ghosts, when in the movies they could only be dispersed or forced back into the ghost world. *Class 8- Very powerful entities, but could still be captured. *Class 9- So powerful, they are difficult to trap(I remember in Simon Quaig's episode, Ray talked about trying to trap the horse, even though they didn't actually do it) *Class 10- Extremely powerful *Class 11- Extremely strong and powerful leaders of lesser spirits *Class 12- Even more powerful, but never actually seen. Many have speculated that The Player was a Class 12, but he said he was a class all to himself(whatever that means) *Class 13- Tenebraug was oddly weak when compared to Ghostmaster and the toy ghost. I mean, he was defeated so easily. I also was disappointed the Ghostmaster never returned. As for recharging his power, it could be the Containment had special security features that prevented powerful but weakened entities from recovering their strength and getting the power to escape. Of course, there were some episodes where despite its size the grid would get too full, and it seems they made adjustments so it could continue to store more ghosts. SonofSamhain 11:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::No worries. In the end, I'd have to look at my spirit guide file and my episode notes and look if there's a consistent pattern of traits and what not. If I can, the classification system would probably have to be Egon's version circa 1997/EGB. It'll just take a while for me to process everything and I'll probably have to set some assumptions and what not like I did with some of the timeline events. :::Yeah, could be some sort of ectoplasmic dampening mechanism dohickey that Egon built in to keep the entities in a weakened state. I guess the reason I never thought of it were moments like when Surt made Siren hypnotize Slimer. But then again, that was an isolated case. Mrmichaelt 00:08, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Monthly Ghostbusters comic I received an email from Tom Waltz today and got the new advert for the monthly Ghostbusters comic, like the one that's on Proton Charging. If it's okay with you, I was going to set up a page for it and perhaps put up the entry on the main page. Mrmichaelt 02:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say put the image up on the Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics, so it is clear the series is coming. Tom wants the new comic book series to be embraced by the fans and that is why he sent it. No harm at this point posting it anyways, its up on other gb sites. Anyways, sorry I have been away a lot the last week. I also maintain "Superjail wiki" and the series second season just started. Been swamped over there. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, sounds good. After leaving this message, I concluded it'd be too hasty to start its own page and just made the update on the main page's news. And no worries, everything seems to be in working order. I'm starting to go back and update entities' pages that I missed (basically just going down the list on the Paranormal Database). I've seen some of Superjail. It's a...interesting show, heh. Mrmichaelt 06:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm getting ready to hammer away at converting the whole Paranormal Database to wiki-pipe tables as the shows are done. lol @ the Superjail thing, yeah its sort of a thing more on my art side. I like the style of animation. Nothing to do with Ghostbusters, so you don't need to approve. But they second season is underway so I have to maintain ship over there too. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, Superjail and those Thursday night hospital and Eagleheart shows got me interested in Adult Swim again; aside from Venture Bros. I actually was recently wondering what happened with Superjail and got a little worried it was cancelled. Mrmichaelt 06:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Funny that you brought up "Venture Bros" because they brought in Christopher McCulloch (aka:Jackson Publick) which was creator of Venture Bros to sort of help the show for a second season as Producer/Consultant. So far the reviews for the second season have been bad as Plot actually didn't matter to the fans, and when moving animation companys they lost some of the edgyness to the cartoon too. Personally I still dig the new shows, but I'm reading lots of negatives on the changes and they are pointing to Chris and adult swim. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:57, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm the type that doesn't put much stock in other fans' ratings and prefer to watch the material first. So we'll see. Oh, and before I forget; I managed to get my transcript of the cut scenes and in-level dialogue from Sanctum of Slime published on Gamefaqs so that's another goodie to add to the wiki's SOS article come July when the spoiler limit runs out. Mrmichaelt 07:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ghostbusters Card Set? I have been thinking about doing a series of art images for a card series based on Ghostbusters. I would be interested in doing collaboration which would have 70 cards designs and a back (default), and the cards (10 per class level) would cover a paranormal creature/ghost or events. (All drawings will be newly done) I feel looking at your Tobin Spirit Guide work, you could help me greatly. I need someone to work on the information side of the project. Also, what all goes into the card series. List of ghosts and events also need help on. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd be interested in this project. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, sounds like fun. Mrmichaelt 03:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll soon get back with you on this. I may need help with ideas for Class 1's -Class 3's. They are the most "simple" of paranormal and therefore will need a "Ghostbustersish" touch to the choices. Like for one, a Class 1 could be a dancing toaster (aka GB2). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool. You know where to find me. I'll think about it in the mean time. Class 1's may be tricky since they're sorta boring (i.e. ball lightning, sounds, slime, etc.) Mrmichaelt 01:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah class 1's/class 2's are tricky, but it would be incomplete without them. Over the years I have heard people wanting a project like this done, and I too want it. So, its best to try to do this complete and right. Thats why I want your research/help on this so it will be good from the first Class 1 to the last Class 7. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::This Project will begin today on my side, making a working list. I will then pass the list along here (or at DeviantART or GBFans if you wish) and you can nick pick which ones you don't like and if you have suggestions for other paranormal to cover. Note: We want paranormal you can cover the following (class descriptions and the whole CDI thing) and you feel comfortable explaining. We should at some point cover what info will be needed per card. I didn't talk about it and I should have. My got feeling looking at mostly the Ghostbusters: The Video Game Official Game Guide, We will need the following: *Name *Category/description *abilities/powers *Summary/TSG stuff/history :::::Anyways, that is what I got. Text size/area for text needs to be considered at some point also. What do you think so far? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sounds excellent, a list and framing it in the TVG format will be a great jumping off point. As for how well work on this...depends on what level of secrecy you prefer for this project. Also, I haven't, but have you ever used that 'Note' option on Deviant Art? Or in addition to our pages here on GB, is it possible to create a new one in addition to Profile, Talk page, Blog Contributions, and Following? Mrmichaelt 03:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) New ideas for the front... I recently discovered sliders at Touhou Wiki and am currently looking into making our own Template:Portal/Component/Slider. This I feel may get our front page out of being so crowded and make it more free and open. Other news is that Wikia has started plans for Chat rooms for each wiki. Read more here. I'll address our take on this over here soon. I am thinking we're not going to use the chatroom much. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I like the concept (but for me like with Editing, I have to reload the page several times, lol) of the sliders. I don't like the idea of a chat room. It defeats the purpose of the Talk Page. The Talk Page centralizes issues to a specific article and gives the discussion a static and physical place to refer back to. Mrmichaelt 01:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The Sliders are not working for you on your side? Please explain. As for the chatroom, wikia tried out a thing called "shoutbox" 2 years ago and it was not liked here back then either. I am mostly only going to address the chatroom, saying it is for fun only, and don't expect any of us to moderate it. I wish Wikia would stop trying to add to the wikis, and leave us alone to build. I sometimes feel like all I do is maintain the "image" of this wiki. Sometimes, I'd like to edit articles too, and I'd wish wikia stop interfering with the flow here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::The Sliders don't slide, the button doesn't work so I have to reload the page. The slider's are those blue directional buttonsm right? Mrmichaelt 01:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::The arrows switch the pages. Currently there are only 2 actually slides and the only difference between them is the ghosts are not in the second slide, only the ghostbusters. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::I meant when I tried the Slider on the Touhou Wiki you provided a link for. Sorry for the confusion there. Mrmichaelt 01:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Reasons your idea for an all-inclusive class system may work after all There are some similarities in the class systems. Both class systems established that Class 5 creatures were vaguely humanoid in appearance, haivng a tendency to slime everything, and in some cases being gluttonous in nature. Both also dictated that Class 7 ghosts were gods and demons or very powerful ghosts. They also kind of mixed and matched class information exlcusive to one another. Ghostbusters novelization: I am aware that this book predates RGB, but it is worth noting how they use Class 9. Makes me wonder how they busted it. I have two solutions to that: First, the unlikely solution- Gozer was really a Class 10. I have known people who speculated that Gozer was really a Class 10, but I actually think he was a Class 7. The other solution I came up with by reading the original script- It was possible to trap Gozer, they just destroyed him instead because he was too elusive. Note that in the original shooting script, one of the busters says "Forget trapping it. Let's just blast it." Animated Classifications: In Rollerghoster, they classify the ghost as a Class 6, wihch would be appropriate since it was a collective of animal ghosts and in the West End Role-Playing games, Class 6 entities were said to be animal spirits. Once more, I'd just like to point out a few minor differences. In the movies, Class 7 was the highest class level and they were too powerful to trap, instead being disposed of by either destroying them or forcing them back to the ghost world. In the animated series, it was possible to trap a Class 7 and there were even higher classes of ghosts, with Class 9 entities being difficult to trap(as Ray described in The Man Who Never Reached Home, and they destroyed(or banished) Proteus instead of trapping him. They managed to trap S.I.D.N.E.E.(who was labeled as a Class 10) using a giant proton cannon and a giant ghost trap fashioned from a fire truck and a garbage truck respectively. All in all, it is an interesting idea. And like Devilmanozzy and you, I am one of those Ghostbusters fans who likes the entire franchise as a whole. Everything has its pros and cons. Movie Canon: PROS- Funny lines, cool busting montages, lots of stuff. CONS- Gray uniforms(only becuase they bring a lack of individuality, which may be why they made the uniforms multicolor in the cartoons) Animated Canon: RGB PROS- The animated characters are more fun to draw, a lot of interesting episodes and references to the films. While the show seemed to start jumping the shark by Season 3, there were some episodes in th elater seasons I particularly enojyed and found easy to compare to the earlier episodes: Elementary My Dear Winston, Halloween II 1/2, and The Boogieman Is Back(unlike most fans, I actually tolerate the Junior Ghostbusters. I see them as a half-baked attempt in making the show more relatable to children. They can be annoying at times, but it was cool how they got us to see Boogieman and Samhain again) RGB CONS- Like it or not, many of the later season episodes are a bit nonsensical and lacking in quality. The one episode of the show I absolutely despise is Venk-Man. The only thing good about that episode was the ghosts they used. I like Stay Tooned even though Sammy was annoying. I knew exactly how Peter felt, except I hated Sammy more because I hate it when people say "kiddo". I couldn't help but smile knowing that he wouldn't be botheirng anyone anymore now that he's in the Containment Unit. EGB PROS- A lot of the ghosts were pretty interesitng(my favorites were the laughter vampires, the Mirror Demon, Achira, and Tempus. I kind of liked the new equipment, though that may be because EGB was my introduction to the franchise. EGB CONS- Very few references to the movies(If Stay Puft appeared on Extreme Ghostbusters, it would've been so awesome!) Only references beyond variations of classic lines like "We Came, We Saw" and "Disaster of Biblical Proportions" was how Tenebraug's orb is from Moldova, formerly known as Moldavia, where Vigo is from. Last, but not least, it only lasted one season. I would've loved to see more episodes. :( SonofSamhain 12:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I noticed the Class 9 in Richard Mueller's novelization, as well. It also mentions Ray invented three different types of Ghost Traps. I know for a fact that in the RGB cartoon there was one episode where Egon made a new trap but it was so powerful it trapped itself (it was a 3 second scene gag, but still noteworthy). So along with S.I.D.N.E.E.'s capture, I think it is possible to trap up nearly all classes, it just depends on the strength of the trap and the entity. They managed to trap the Ghostmaster, a Class 11, by exerting most of his power. :As for Gozer, the GBI and Marvel UK Comic CDI lists it as a Class 7 whereas the Spengler's Spirit Guide lists Stay-Puft as a Class 10, implying Gozer as a Class 10, too. Which works out because the Toy Ghost in "Ghosts R Us" is a Full Magnitude Class 10 and was said to be the most powerful entity they encountered so far. I think at the time, the trap was too weak against a Class 10 and Gozer was sorta super charged from the summoning. :I've been meaning to brush up on my biology but I've been dancing around an idea to structure the CDI's by Order (like Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Genus, Species, etc.). The higher the order, the more Classes the CDI lists. So like the GBI would be a third order because it has 7 classes listed and the Spengler's Spirit Guide one would be a second order because it has 10 classes listed. If I ever get to writing my own version, it'd be first order, listing 13 classes. I like the idea of there only being one-of-a-kinds for Class 11-13 (Ghostmaster, Player, Tenebraug) but I'm sorta stuck on what class the Old Ones like Cathulhu would be other than the fact it defies standard classification. :But yeah, it's possible...heh. Mrmichaelt 01:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I need Your Help on Voting Policy I have hit all the things I think need to be addressed. I need a second set of eyes to proof read and fix things. Please look at the Following pages: *Ghostbusters Wiki:Voting Policy *Ghostbusters Wiki:Voting on Matters *Ghostbusters Wiki talk:Voting on Matters Well Anyways, I put up the first suggested item to vote on too. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :They look good to me. Mrmichaelt 05:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Bot: Please Read Asap Please take a look at the May 15th edits list. I'm not sure if it's legal for a user to create a second account for a bot to "fix" redirects.Mrmichaelt 03:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know his story, but he is not part of VSTF or a Wikia Helper, therefore we can ban him if we deem him a threat. I gave him only a 2 hour block cause I deemed the edits as annoying as they are, were done in good faith. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly. I thought he may have been but wasn't entirely sure. I'll keep an eye out as this new week starts up. Thanks for the assist. Mrmichaelt 06:10, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sigh "Slimer" images stolen There from spookcentral Therefore I'll remove them. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :All of them (the movie and video game images) or just the movie ones? I can take some screen grabs and add them tonight. Mrmichaelt 05:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::No the ones uploaded by User:Kablammo191 tonight are all stolen. I have the Jr. Ghostbusters and (Slimer!) Egon and (Slimer!) Peter done. Need a (Slimer!) Ray and Winston to replace this users. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Got it. Looks like you have it under control. Mrmichaelt 05:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Important Image Policy added As much as it pains me to have to actually make one (Sigh Common Sense...Where have you gone?!), I made a Image Policy. The only thing new is I go slightly more in detail about what is not permitted here, and I Warn of Bans/Blocks for those that Violate. What that means to you is, if you find any of that here currently happening, you have the right to block/ban them. Try to work with them, but if need be, you can block them. I am not going to bend over backwards at this Wiki anymore for foolish stuff like stealing images. They can take it to photobucket or imageshack. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Couple questions. :1) In terms of working with them, you mean both registered and unregistered users? :2) So essentially, if the Talk Page back and forth goes sour and it obvious the user doesn't care, that's the only time I can ban them? :3) Then if it's a repeat customer doing the same thing, it's an automatic ban without going to the user's Talk Page? Mrmichaelt 09:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::1/2.In regards to this, you may be able to work with registered ones on they talk pages and I advise it, but yes if it ain't working or they are ignoring you, you have every right to ban them. Unregistered ones are most likely a instant ban, because usually they don't know anything about talk pages or they return with a different ip. ::3....If they repeat after a warning, yes ban them. Neither one of us are here to babysit. If they learn, then they can go elsewhere and use a different ip to make a account. ::However, I think stating they get a warning on the image policy page suggests chances, that would be counter productive to the idea of enforcement. That and if they do aim to be bad, we wont have to go thru strikes. I did not like dealing with at new user the last few days, and one reason I did was there was no official Policy on images. We got one now, and if they can't find it, well I don't know what to say. Heck, GbFans doesn't go to the trouble we do to be supportive to new editors. We need some room to keep out straight trouble makers. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Witches page Thanks for editing the Witches page which I made.Kablammo191 11:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :No article at this wiki is owned here. I hope you don't mean this in a rude way. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome, Kablammo191. Mrmichaelt 07:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) IDW Ongoing Series I've been collecting a lot of news and links that either deal with future issues or news that relates to the overall series but have been leaving them in the Issue One page. I've been wondering if we should start a blanket page for the ongoing series set up the way previous ones were set up such as NOW comics. Therefore, we can put all news and make a list of the issues since before with IDW it was just mini's and one shots so it was warranted then. What do you think? Mrmichaelt 03:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :I know one thing, canon wise it would be easier. Do what you think works best. The monthlys in my mind is almost a different series from the one offs. Only the last two one-offs are even close to what the monthlys appear to be heading. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I will get started on the new page later today. I need to get some sleep. But on the canon-thing, Tristan Jones did bring that up in a round about way. For his material, it's setting all the IDW comics as canon with each other and the only things they take as canon with the IDW comicverse are the two movies and The Video Game. It's in one of those links I found. So it seems like it's up to the artists and writers to embed references to all the other stuff like with the Halloween one shot, in particular. Mrmichaelt 10:02, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Clean up.... big one I had suspected user PrincessPussyCat0891 had stolen images from other sites, but tonight I found where he stole some.... GBFans. So after find a good 10 stolen images, I have deemed all his images were stolen either from GBFans, or Spook Central or other ghostbusters sites. I am deleting all his images (well there may be one or two savable) but too notable are some of these. So don't be surprised by the missing images, but don't worry, I'll fix those holes up with new screen caps I'm taking from the movies. So please be patent with this process. Keeping Ghostbusters Wiki creditable is my mission here. We do not need stolen images here. Most of the images I'm deleting look bad anyways. GBFans really has a terrible scanner over there lol. We can do better, and we are going to! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:54, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, thanks for notifying me of this development. Let me know if and when I can be of assistance. Mrmichaelt 05:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, It is somewhat heartbreaking to be deleting this stuff, but in the end of the day, looking at the images, they are mostly able to be screen capped again in film instead. The sooner this is dealt with, the sooner we're look the better. I think we're need stiffer rules on what is uploaded too. Some this I'm deleting are plain silly. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:54, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Crossing the Streams: Episode 16... Crossing the streams Podcast: Episode 16 has a roundtable with Tristan Jones, Erik Burnham, Luis Antonio Delgad and Dapper Dan. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC)